


Together

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HHAnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

The idea of winning was one that neither Alice Lowe or Martha Howe-Douglas had really thought about much. They highly doubted that they would win but eventually, only after winning an award, had they allowed themselves to feel proud. None of the boys had really thought much of the girls disappearing, it had become something of a habit. 

What they didn’t know was that the girls were together in the ladies toilets. They had been thinking about trying it somewhere a little more public but neither was quite sure they were ready to take that risk. 

All the same not many would realize what exactly it was between them. Currently Alice appeared to be clinging to Martha a little more than usual, a few stray giggles escaped them but they were very much together. Neither would explain that feeling to the boys, they didn’t need to know that although both Alice and Martha were stunned they were also happy and glad to be celebrating together.


End file.
